


Hard Truth

by AnnaRenGreen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Masaomi, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kise Ryouta, Alpha Kuroko Keiko, Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, Alpha Midorima Shintarou, Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Omega Kagami Taiga, Omega Kasamatsu Yukio, Omega Takao Kazunari, Omegaverse Warning, Other, Teikou middle school, sex warning, warning mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRenGreen/pseuds/AnnaRenGreen
Summary: It was a normal day at Teiko middle school and yet Akashi had been feeling off all day. During practice, he started sweating and heating up more than he should for only been practicing for 5 minutes he didn't know what was going on until Kuroko said “You’re presenting………..as an Omega” “No, ...way….No….way, my family hasn't produced this a single Omega until this date, this can’t be happening I am dream right” Akashi said in disbelief. Kuroko said “I'm not lying Akashi, please come down” “I'm taking you to the nurses’ office”
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Akashi's Learns the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal day at Teiko middle school and yet Akashi had been feeling off all day. During practice, he started sweating and heating up more than he should for only been practicing for 5 minutes he didn't know what was going on until Kuroko said “You’re presenting………..as an Omega” “No, ...way….No….way, my family hasn't produced a single Omega until this date, this can’t be happening I am dream right” Akashi said in disbelief. Kuroko said “I'm not lying Akashi, please come down” “I'm taking you to the nurses’ office”

It was a normal day at Teiko middle school and yet Akashi had been feeling off all day. During practice, he started sweating and heating up more than he should for only been practicing for 5 minutes he didn't know what was going on until Kuroko said “You’re presenting………..as an Omega” “No, ...way….No….way, my family hasn't produced a single Omega until this date, this can’t be happening I am dream right” Akashi said in disbelief. Kuroko said “I'm not lying Akashi, please come down” “I'm taking you to the nurses’ office”

When they get to the nurse's office. She puts Akashi into one of the heat rooms. The school has for omegas that go into heat at school until their parents can pick them up. The room is scent proof so no sent can get outside to alert and incoming Alphas and Akashi's father is notified. Right after this Kuroko goes outside to see the rest of the miracle generation wondering what's going on so Kuroko says that “Akashi is presenting” in his usual monotone voice. Kise speaks up first and asks “what is Akashicchi presenting as.” Kuroko says as his usual self “I think it's best for you to ask him once he's back” Kise whines “Why can't you tell me” fake tears in his eyes. Midorima speaks up “I bet Akashi's presenting as an alpha.” Aomine says “so he's the first of us to present isn't he.” Kuroko speaks “actually he's not, I already presented last year.” Miracle generation says “Wwwhat.” Aomine says “Why didn't you tell us” and Kisa said “Why kurokocchi.” “Is that even possible” Midorima added “We're only First Years last year.” Murasaskibara asks Lazily “what did you present as.” “Let me, guest, as beta,” Kisa says excitedly. Kuroko responds in his usual tone “No, I presented as an alpha” “What…...No way” miracle generation says in shock. “Come on, let's go back to practice for sure the coach is worried” Kuroko responds “We can talk later at my house.” “Yay, we get-go to Kurokocchi house,” Kise says and the rest of them walk back to the gym to continue practice.

After practice, they are at kuroko house. Aomine asked, “Why did you not tell us.” “How you did presents in your first year of middle school is that even possible,” Midorima asks. Kuroko responds in his usual tone “My family has always presented early normally, in my family usually third grade through fifth grade in elementary schools usually when they present, I am what they call a late bloomer in my family” completely ignoring aomine's question. Aomine says “don't ignore my question.” Kise says “don't like five or six families in the world present early like that.” Kuroko responded, “Yes, my father is actually from one of them but I didn't want you to treat me differently because of who my father is.” “We wouldn’t treat you differently,” Murasakibara says lazily. Kise says excitedly “Which one are you from kurokochi?” “You will have to wait until Akashi comes back, I'll tell you guys when we are all together,” Kuroko responds with his usual tone. Why kurokochi, I want to know now,” Kise whined with tears in his eyes. “Sorry you have to wait,” Kuroko says.“Well that's enough,” said Midorima “We should be going see you tomorrow.”

A couple of hours ago, right after Akashi's dad gets off work he gets a notification from the school that Seijuro is presenting and then he needs to come to pick him up. When he arrives at the school to pick him up the nurse tells him that he is presenting as an Omega. He says “No way in hell, there’s not a single Omega ever in our family.” You can feel the anger rating off of him “You must have made some mistake” he demanded. “No way my son is a lowly Omega.” The nurse cowers in fear said “Sorry……… but ..it's …..true, …...you cannot …...change the…. truth” she says stuttering. The nurse says trying not to stutter “You need to take him home or if since you don't have accommodations at home to a Heat shelter to wait out his Heat.” “NO WAY IN HELL” he responds “He's not an Omega and I'm not picking him up taking him to some heat shelter he's not, your lying I am going to wait until you give up on lying so until then he will just be here bye,” he says in a very mad tone. He leaves Akashi at that school scared and alone not knowing what's going on he doesn't want to believe it but what's happening is sort of forcing him to believe. He asked, “how can I be an omega” saying it out loud. Akashi falls asleep alone and is scared not knowing what's going to happen after this. He wishes this is all a bad dream that's the last thought before he drifts to sleep.

The next morning everything is normal until they get to practice because Kise keeps asking Kuroko to tell him “pleaseee...pleasee...pl” Kise is stopped by Kuroko putting his hand over his mouth shoving. “I'm not telling you no matter how much you bug me so just stop,” says Kuroko in a slightly mad tone. “EEeeeec Sorry sorry sorry kurokocchi” Kise backing away from Kuroko. The rest of the miracle generation don't know why things are going wrong until they have to go to the nurse because one of the players was hurt. When he returned he said, “that the nurse was busy and had a single student that was in heat that was not picked up cuz she was complaining about it to one of the other nurses.” Kuroko is the only one that is worried but the rest of the miracle generation tells him that it's nothing and he goes back to practice thinking about it for the whole rest of the week.


	2. Shark Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next week, Akashi's heat finally finished. It forced him to spend the entire heat in the Heat room at school. It exhausts him, he can barely move, but he has to go home. The problem is, he doesn't think he has the strength to walk. The nurse tries calling his father; he is still mad and refuses to believe that his son is an Omega. By the time he has enough strength to walk on his own, it’s the afternoon and basketball practice has just started. He ambles, stopping after every minute or two to rest against the walls.

Next week, Akashi's heat finally finished. It forced him to spend the entire heat in the Heat room at school. It exhausts him, he can barely move, but he has to go home. The problem is, he doesn't think he has the strength to walk. The nurse tries calling his father; he is still mad and refuses to believe that his son is an Omega. By the time he has enough strength to walk on his own, it’s the afternoon and basketball practice has just started. He ambles, stopping after every minute or two to rest against the walls. He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it all the way home. His house is pretty far away and usually was dropped off by car. He had to walk by the gym on his way out, and he caught the attention of the rest of the generation of Miracles. All of them ran out to see him. The one first who spoke up, “Your back,” Kise said excitedly. “Are you sure you should come to practice you looking like you can barely stand?” said Midorima Kise couldn't take it any longer and ask excitedly, “What did you present as?” Akashi tried to look like he wasn't tired or exhausted. He didn't want them to see him like that. He wanted to say something, but right before collapse and Midorima catches him. Midorima said, “You definitely need to go home, you almost collapsed.” Murasakibara says, “It looks like you need a nap.” “I'm fine,” he said. “The heat was just super exhausting. I need to go home. My dad doesn't believe that I am Omega, so I have to walk home,” he says exhaustedly. Kise says in shock, “You're an Omega.” “I was for sure that you're going to be an alpha,” said Midorima. “Me too,” said Aomine. “I thought Akashi was going to be an Alpha as well,” said Kuroko, joining the conversation. Murasakibara just said nothing and just kept eating snacks. Midorima said, “I'll help you to the bus station so that you can get a bus drop you off closer to where your house and you don’t have to walk the whole way.” Akashi responds “Thanks” Midorima supports him walking, as they get to the bus station and Akashi gets onto a bus.

When Akashi gets off the bus he has to walk to his house, which is a lot more manageable since the bus took him most of the way. When he finally opens the door to the mansion, he surprised to see his father in the living room. His father says, “Your home, I'm taking you to the hospital tomorrow to prove that you're not an Omega so go to your room and rest.” Akashi responds “Yes Father” as he heads off to his room. When he gets to his room, he collapses in his bed and falls asleep. 

The next morning when Akashi wakes up, he quickly gets dressed and goes down to the living room to his Father and they go down to the car and head straight to the hospital. In the car “I don't know why the nurse thought I would be a great idea to lie about?” Akashi just stays Silent not knowing what to say doesn't want to believe in his heart that he's an omega but that heat almost made him believe it is.

When they get to the hospital, the doctors take him and do an ultrasound to see if he has a uterus which he only has if he was an omega. The doctor says “I'm sorry to inform you but your son is in fact an omega you don't believe me here is the ultrasound right here to prove it.” He shouted, “How in the world is this possible we don't have a single one in our entire family tree?” The doctor says, “Well, now you do. I do not know how this is possible, but I can look into it if you would like.” He asked, “Can an Omega male sire a child, or would they have to be the one to carry them?” he asks in a solemn tone. The doctor says “Sorry but they cannot get someone else pregnant but they can carry a child.” “Can they get pregnant by a beta or does it have to be an alpha?” he asked in response. The doctor responds, “It has to be an alpha, a beta can not impregnate them.” He sighs and says, “Thanks for your time. We have to be going now.” Akashi's father says, “Sorry, that you have to live like this, but we need to find you a suitable Alpha to marry into our family and to sire the child that you will have to carry. You are the only other member of our family responsibility falls on you.” Akashi is shocked by what his father says, but he's not looking forward to being married to whoever his father thinks is Worthy. Akashi says “Sorry,” and his father responds, “It's not your fault.”

On their way home, they have to stop at Pharmacy to pick up supplies because omega after their heat bleeds for a week. This is what Akashi's father learns from a packet that the doctor gave them about Omega biology and they are going to experience cramps and mood swings during the week after their heat. Also can get more tired easily and need to rest more. It also says that the first couple of days are usually the worst. Luckily it's the weekend so the first two days he'll be at home. Akashi’s father is playing on researching more about this when they get back. 

An as soon as they arrive home he tells Akashi to go up to his room and rest. When Akashi gets to his room, he's trying to figure out how you put on these pads and how the heating pad works to help reduce cramps. Right after he figures out how to put on the pad, he gets a severe cramp and he says this “Hurts like hell.” He thought 'How does omega do this every 2 or 3 months?' He had learned that they get their Heat every two to three months depending on the person. He puts on the heating pad which helps reduce the cramps and then falls off to sleep hoping that the pain will go away once he wakes up.


	3. Unveiling Kuroko's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend goes by slowly because the cramps and mood swings are driving him crazy. The first day of the school week and now he has to go back to school which he is dreading. He gets dressed and take some pain medicine before going off to school so it will numb the cramps throughout the day.

The weekend goes by slowly because the cramps and mood swings are driving him crazy. The first day of the school week and now he has to go back to school, which he is dreading. He gets dressed and takes some pain medicine before going off to school so it will numb the cramps throughout the day. Bring some stick-on heating pads and pads in his bag. He conceals and sides a makeup bag. They bought it at the pharmacy while they were there. The car ride is long and by the time he gets there, he doesn’t want to get out, but he has to.

When he gets out of the car and walks into the school, he sees Midorima and Kise waiting for him. “Akashicchii,” Kise says excitedly. “Your back,” says Midorima, “We're meeting at Kuroko's house to discuss the fact that he lied to us about not being presented.” Akashi says, “Why didn’t he tell us? Why are we meeting at his house to discuss it?” “Oh, he came from one of the five or six families that present in elementary school,” Kise says excitedly. Midorima says, “I'm talking.” Kise whines “Why Midorimacchi,” Akashi asked, “What did he present as?” Midorima responded “He presented as an alpha. We'll talk more after class, let's go we’ll be late.”

After class, they meet up in front of the school first one asked “Why ain't you tell us?” Akashi asks Kuroko. “I didn't want you to treat me differently because I come from a famous family,” Kuroko responds. Kise speaks up “Please please tell us which family from now that we're all together, please?” Aomine said “I don't care that you come from a famous family,” Kuroko says “I'll tell you once we get to my house I don't want to talk in the open where someone else can hear us.” Murasaikbara just sits there eating snacks. When they arrive at Kuroko’s house, they're excited that they get to learn, but they're also confused why he lives in a townhouse if he comes from a famous family. “Why do you live in a townhouse if come from a famous family?” Midorima inquires. Kuroko responds in his usual tone, “This is just the cover, so people think we're normal. We actually have a mansion that's not too far from here but my parents won't let me bring any of my friends there until they know the truth so I'm going to explain and then we can meet up at the Mansion next time.”

Once they get inside they say “Explain.” “Well, my father is from the famous Kamiyama family.” “What,” Kise says shock “Aren't they the most powerful of all the six families?” Kuroko responds in his usual tone “Yes they are, my father is the Second Son of the family and my uncle is the head of the family. Since my uncle has no Heirs of his own, I'm technically the next in line for our family.” Akashi says “So you're technically the next head of your family.” Kuroko responds in his usual tone “Well me or my sister could be the next head because we’re twins and we both presented as Alphas so if I don’t become the next head it'll be her.” “Although I am technically 2 minutes older than my sister, so I'm technically the next head.” “Also, my family has recently allowed omegas to marry into our family line now and I'm technically not the next head until I have a mate or a fiance.” Midorima asked, “How long have they allowed omegas to marry into your family. I have heard nothing about that.” Kuroko responds “Actually my mother is an Omega.” Akashi says “So you never told us you're from the famous Kamiyama family and you're the technical next head of the family and your mother is an Omega.” Kuroko responds “Yes.” Murasaikbara asks “So why is your last name Kuroko instead of Kamiyama?” Kuroko responds, “We use my mother's maiden name so people wouldn't know that I come from a famous family.” Aomine says “You should have told us all of this.” “Well I think I explained everything,” said Kuroko. “Now let's talk about you, Akashi didn't you just presented,” Kuroko says changing the topic.“Well now that some of you know, I presented as an Omega, and to my surprise, my father would not disown me and very understanding and considerate and it's creeping me out,” Akashi says. Akashi was about to say something right when the meds wore off and he has severe cramping. Midorima asks “Are you ok?” Akashi replies “I’m Fine. My pain meds just wore off man cramps hurt like Hell.” Kuroko asks “Do you want some Advil?” Akashi responds “No, my father told me once my meds wore off, I have to come back home. Ever since he found out that I am An Omega, he's been very protective.” Akashi says bye to them and goes outside and calls his father so he can be picked up.

When Akashi's father arrived ask “What he was doing here.” Akashi responded, “I was visiting one of my friends were talking about the fact that he's from the Kamiyama family.” Akashi's father says “What one of your friends from Kamiyama family. I'm assuming he's an alpha?” Akashi responds “Yes father, he is an alpha.” “I want to know more about your friend,” Akashi's father says. Akashi responds “He is technically candidate for next head of the family but he won't officially be the next head until he has a fiance or a mate. Also, his grandparents recently allowed omegas to marry into his family.” When they arrive home Akashi's father says “You can stay out later than long as your friend that's an Alphas with you,” right before going up to his office. Akashi goes to his room to take some more pain meds and put on a heating pad.


	4. Melt frozen eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of middle school was pretty normal until each generation of Miracles changed in their third year. This conversation right after the game that was 111 to 11. “Hey Tetsuya,” said his sister as he arrived home at the mansion. She knows something was off about her brother and ran over “What's wrong.” Tetsuya responds “Akashi's second personality took over

The rest of middle school was pretty normal until each generation of Miracles changed in their third year. This conversation right after the game that was 111 to 11. “Hey Tetsuya,” said his sister as he arrived home at the mansion. She knows something was off about her brother and ran over “What's wrong?” Tetsuya responds “Akashi's second personality took over and everyone else in the generation of Miracles changing, not playing together and my childhood friend hate me if only Akashi was back to normal he could do something about it,” Tetsuya on the verge of tears. “What happened did you lose the championship? I should have not gone on tour. I should have been here for you.” Tetsuya responded “I'm fine I think I am going to quit basketball. Going to be in my room bye.”

The next morning Tetsuya's sister, Keiko, got up early and headed to Tetsuya childhood's friend Middle School. She arrives a few minutes before morning practice that day. “Hey Ogiwara,” says Keiko. He responds “Hi what are you doing here.” She responds “I want to talk about my brother for a second can you come out here.” “What is going on?” he asks. “He's going to quit basketball.” “What,” he says in shock. “I don't want him to quit basketball. His eyes... they look like exactly like our eyes. Right before the game, I met the captain of the Teiko team. He had such cold, fearless eyes, and the other four had the same eyes that he did. Back then I was too in shock to say anything…...but Kuroko’s eyes still had warmth left inside it. But I am sure that Kuroko will be able to rise again and become able to thaw that ice. I'm going to be transferring schools thanks for coming and telling me.” Right on the other side of the corner, there was the captain of his team hearing this conversation. he walks over and says, “You overhearing here give this sweat bant when he will stop by.”

She has to hurry so she won't be late for school. She gets there barely on time standing right in front of the gates of Teiko Middle School. That whole day she's debating with herself would she use her powers of alpha to forcibly bring Akashi back to normal, or would she let her brother do it on his own. When she arrives home, she looks up for a book that tells you how you do it. She finds out that one of the other six families has it so she calls one person she has a good idea would know where it is. She says “Hey.” “Oh Keiko,” he replies. “What do you want? What is the strongest of the six families want from me?” “I need a favor do you know where the book that teaches you how to dominate someone's mind?” “Who what are you planning this?” “I'm just trying to get someone who has a split personality to return to the original personality.” “That's such a noble cause but that type of power isn't easy and it can primarily damage that person's mind. A noble cause with a dark motive behind It I can sense something's wrong?” “You never change,” she replies. “You're always Twisted maniac.” “Well, I come from one of the six families as well, so no one can stop me except you or your brother,” he says twistedly.

Once she gets the book, she sits there studying it the entire last week of middle school before graduation. Right after generation of Miracles chat in the gym, she's waiting right behind the wall ready to use what she has learned. Right, when she puts her hand out and about to release the protect that hides her presents her brother appears right behind her and says “Let me do this on my own,” and she sees new determination behind his eyes and stops and she replies “Let's see how far you can do this with this determination. You're not crying in your room letting your presents going nuts almost chaining anyone who steps inside and forcing them to your will.” He responds “I'm going to Siren high school and I'm going to beat every single member of the generation of Miracles.” She asked, “Do you want me to stay here and be your support?” “No,” he responds “I know you have a big opportunity for a 2-year world tour I don't want you to throw it away because of me, but Can you send me a postcard from all the places you go?” She responds, “Yes, good luck. I want you to tell me everything once I get back.” She hugs her brother and walks off.


	5. The Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since she's last been in Japan. She steps off the plane and heads to the car, returning to the mansion which she hasn't seen in 2 years. She wants to know what is going on. Did her brother beat the generation of Miracles or not, she doesn't know because she promised herself that she would wait until she returned to find out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about six months after the last game they are about to start their third year of high school and Keiko is going to attend Rakuten. She will be at the same school that Akashi goes to. We're that up and Kagami will be mentioned a few times I'm not sure if he'll make a full appearance unless you want to if you would like him to make a full of appearance tell me in the comments.

It's been two years since she's last been in Japan. She steps off the plane and heads to the car, returning to the mansion which she hasn't seen in 2 years. She wants to know what is going on. Whether her brother beat the generation of Miracles or not, she doesn't know because she promised herself that she would wait until she returned to find out what happened. When she sees her father, he says, “That her brother is having a sleepover with the rest of the generation of Miracles.” She has a small smile on her face happy that things worked out. She wants to ask her brother about what happened, but she waits until his friends leave cuz she thinks he deserves to have some fun.

After the sleepover, when she gets to talk to her brother, she learns that after the winter cup of his freshman year of high school all the generations of Miracles return to normal, and they celebrate his birthday. None of the people from Seirin know he comes from the Kamiyama family, and he and Akashi have been dating for almost a year now. Which means his uncle will allow him to mark Akashi. The rule is you have to be dating for a year but to do a proper mark you have to do it during a consensual mating. This is during the alpha's rut and the omega’s Heat, but he is afraid that the condom would break or he would lose control and end up with Akashi pregnant. The reason he's so scared is there's another rule you have to both be 18 when you conceive a child or you have to get an abortion. It has only been a couple of weeks since Tetsuya turned 18 but Akashi is not 18 yet. Tetsuya’s birthday is January 31st and Akashi’s birthday is December 20th. It is the third week of February. So it will be 10 months before Akashi will be 18. But that is not the only problem. When omegas are emotionally attached to alphas, they need their presence, but that would not be bad normally. The problem is they go to different High schools. The longer they go without mating the shorter the time the omega can be away from the alpha without the side effects. Some side effects include tiredness, sleepiness, and in extreme cases collapsing it depends on the alpha and how strong their presence is. In the Kamiyama family, their presence is always massive, so they have extreme side effects that the omega has if they're dating and not marked. Usually, omega can go for about 3 to 4 years without severe side effects from being away from their alpha. Another problem is that Akashi has had a crush on Tetsuya from their second year of Middle School. This means he will not survive for over 2 to 3 months without mate marking.

She says “Hey,” when she opens the door to her brother's bedroom. Where he's sitting on the couch worrying. He asked, “What should I do? I can't wait more than a couple of months, but he won't be 18 in a couple of months.” She responds “Your fear is getting him pregnant right. I have a solution then you can get him on birth control, so you won't get him pregnant when you do it.” He replies “But his father won't let him. He wants him to have a child.” “Well, I never said he had to know.” He asked, “What are you suggesting?” She replies “I'm just saying that you can get him on like a month-and-a-half supply, so you do it a week before you do the make marking and for about a month afterward, and then he just stopped taking it after a month and his father was none the wiser. You can also get the morning-after pill to take right after you do it and use condoms. Well, so that's three forms to make sure that doesn't happen and just don't do it again until he is 18.” “Thanks for the idea but how would I get some birth control?” “Leave that up to me,” she responded. “Someone owes me a favor that works at a hospital.”

The next day she got a month-and-a-half supply of birth control, and she goes to give it to her brother. Akashi is coming over today so they're going to discuss the plan of what they're going to do. Akashi gets to his room “What are we going to do.” “Actually, my sister gave me an idea,” Tetsuya responds. You can hear the slight difference in his tone. Akashi's curious “What is it?” “My sister suggested that I just get month-and-a-half supply birth control for you and we just don't tell your father and we do it for a week before we do the mating marking and just stopped after a month and he'll be none the wiser.” “How in the world would you get a month and half a supply of birth control?” “Well, I didn't my sister did. I have it right here,” he says showing the birth control in his hand. Tetsuya asks “Do you know when your next Heat is?” he says “As it should be about next week.” “If you start now, we can do it during your next Heat and you won’t have to deal with it,” he responds. Akashi asks “Smart but how do you use birth control?” He responds “While you take it the same time every time.”

After discussing what to do they decide to do one of their favorite things and benj one of their favorite series of movies until they can't stay up any longer. They end up falling asleep on the couch and intertwined. The next morning Akashi's Father comes to pick him up and take him back to the school before the four-day weekend ends. His father asked “Have you decided when you're going to get marked or not?” and he responded “Yes we're trying to do it during my next Heat.” Father responds in a little shock, “I'm surprised you're not scared of getting pregnant underage.” Akashi responds “We're planning on using protection. We’re not intentionally trying to do that, father.” “Well, I think you will get pregnant,” he says. “That's your opinion. You realize that they have better control when they're in rut than all the other Alpha,” Akashi says in response. He sighs “Well you can always hope; Did you do your homework over the weekend?” He responds “Yes Father. I'm not that irresponsible.”


	6. Devil's Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week later, right when he returns home his Heat begins. They had plans to do it at Kamiyama Mansion, which is not more than a couple of hours from here. So he is being picked up in a car that is scent proof and taken to Kamiyama Mansion when he gets there. He is taken to Tetsuya’s room. Tetsuya grabs him and doesn’t let go, then he allows himself to go into his rut. This is only the second time Tetsuya has ever experienced a Rut.

It's a week later, right when he returns home his Heat begins. They had plans to do it at Kamiyama Mansion, which is not more than a couple of hours from here. So he is being picked up in a car that is scent proof and taken to Kamiyama Mansion when he gets there. He is taken to Tetsuya’s room. Tetsuya grabs him and doesn’t let go, then he allows himself to go into his rut. This is only the second time Tetsuya has ever experienced a Rut because all of the six families can control when they go into a rut except for the first it is basically their rite of passage. Tetsuya brings Akashi to his bed, first thing he says “You smell… amazing,” and wraps his arms around him. He let go of his Omega to slip two fingers into him and started to stretch him. Then right before he enters he put on a condom. He slides in. He gasps, his back arching a little out of instinct. He wraps his arms around him. Akashi is on his back and Tetsuya is on top of him. Tetsuya kneels right next to Akashi’s scent gland on his neck. He asked, “Are you ready to do it or not.” “Don't you dare take it back,” he said panting. Tetsuya lets his fangs grow to their maximum length and bit down marking him. Akashi tries not to scream because of the pain. Right after Tetsuya marks he slowly exits. Once out, takes off the condom and throws it away. Then hands Akashi a morning-after pill and a glass of water. Akashi takes it and his Heat is starting to calm down and appears to be ending same goes for Tetsuya’s rut. They just sit there rapping intertwine with each other until it fully comes down.

After it fully comes down, they bandaged Akashi’s neck. It'll take a month to fully heal. It takes a whole week for the mating to set. During the week that the mating Mark is setting, he'll have pulses of pain and it'll exhaust him it is recommended to do no physical activity including Sports. They just decide to rest. They quickly fall asleep. Once they wake up Akashi is about to get out of bed and head home right when it's a severe pulse. Tetsuya asks “Is it really that bad?” Akashi tries to say no but another pulse comes again. Tetsuya says “Don't lie to me.” Akashi says “If I have to be honest it hurts like hell.” Tetsuya responded “Sorry.” “It’s not your fault I wanted this.” Tetsuya says “Do not try to push yourself and don't do basketball practice.” Akashi doesn't say anything and just hugs him and says “I got to be going.”

When Akashi arrives home his father is waiting for him. His father asked “Did you do it,” and he says “Yes,” showing him the bandage wrapped around his neck. His father asks “How long will it take for it to heal?” “It'll take a month” he responds. He goes up to his room to do his homework and put on a pad and a heating pad because even though they mated he'll still have to deal with the normal stuff that happens after his Heat. Although he is less exhausted cuz his Heat didn't last long.

The next morning Akashi feels pretty good for just finishing his heat, so he thinks he's going to do basketball practice. When he gets ready and take some pain meds to help numb the pulses. When he gets to school he heads to morning practice. He has to rest more than usual but doesn't think he's overexerting himself but right after they change back. He's walking out of the gym then he stops against the wall. The pulses are becoming thousand times more intense and it feels like the pain meds wore off but it's only been a couple of hours. He is about to see if he has some pain meds in his bag when he collapses. The whole team is shocked. The coach doesn't know what's going on. No one at Rakuzen knows that he is an Omega so they call the nurse. The nurse tells them “That he needs to rest because the mating is setting and shouldn't do any physical activity.” The coach asking shock “He can't be Mate mark, right he's an alpha.” The nurse looks confused “I'm you didn't know that he was an omega? I was told about this when he first came to Rakuzen.” The whole team said “What, he's an Omega. Why didn’t he tell us?” They said yelling. The coach said, “He shouldn't have come to practice like this he needs to rest.” The team said, “Why didn't he tell us we would have understood?” He asked the nurse “How long does it take for the mating to set?” She responds “It takes about a week.” The coach tells “Everyone else to go to class. He's going to wait until he wakes up.” The nurse goes over to notify his father to come to pick him up and take him home.

His father is at work when he gets a notification from the school that Seijuro collapse and that he needs to come to pick him up. When he arrives at the school he goes straight to the nurse's office wondering what in the world happened. He asked the nurse “Why did he collapse?” The nurse responds "He did morning basketball practice when he shouldn't have since the mate Mark is setting and takes a week and he shouldn't do any physical activities during that time.” “Why should you not do any physical activities?” he asks the nurse. The nurse responds “It is extremely exhausting. It has pulses throughout the entire week that are painful that exhaust your body and if you try doing any exercise you push your body past its limits.” “I'm assuming he didn't know this right?” his father says cautiously. The nurse says “I don't know you'll have to ask him once he wakes up.”

20 minutes later, he wakes up he is shocked to see his father and the coach. He does not know why he's in the nurse's office. The coach asks “Why did you come to practice when you know your mate Mark is setting.” His father asks “Did you know that you're not supposed to do any physical activity while your mate Mark is setting.” “I felt fine this morning that's why I came to practice and I did know you weren't supposed to do any physical activity,” he says trying not to flinch. His father said “YOU KNEW…… YOU KNEW, you weren't supposed to and you still did it.” The coach says “You're banned from practice until next week,” says leaving the nurse's office. “We're going home and I'm not even sure if I should let you go to school after what you just pulled,” he says with anger in his tone. “Sorry Father,” Seijuro says. “If your truly sorry you shouldn’t have done it in the first place,” he replies. “As soon as you get home go straight to your room and go to sleep.”

When they get home Seijuro goes straight to his room and puts on an overnight pad so he doesn't bleed all over his sheets. Then brushes his teeth and goes to sleep. His final thought before he falls off to sleep was ‘I shouldn't have done that, I don't know if I can even go to school now.’


	7. Training camp from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two days of being stuck at home not even being allowed to go to school. His father finally allows him to return to school. He is still banned from practice until next week but at least outside of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering why that Riko is there. She is going to a college to get a degree in coaching degree and as part of it, she needs to have field learning training. So she is basically an advisor for a high school team for college credit. And if you want Kagami me to make an official appearance please comment below

After two days of being stuck at home not even being allowed to go to school. His father finally allows him to return to school. He is still banned from practice until next week but at least outside of the house. When he gets to school he learns that the basketball team is having a joint training camp week and a half with all the schools with the generation of miracles in it. His coach will let him join from the start of next week.

At the training camp, all of the teams are just sitting there discussing and shouting about various things that have happened at their respective schools. One of the people from Rakuzen mentions that Akashi came to practice on the first day of this week and collapsed. The rest of the generation of Miracles sit there worried. Riko asks “Why did he collapse?” They responded, “That he did physical activities when he Wasn't supposed to cuz his mate Mark is setting.” Riko is shocked. She responds “He's an omega.” All the teams are shocked, except for Generation of Miracles. It's old news to them. One of them asked the generation of miracles “Did you know he was an Omega,” Kise says “Akashicchi presented in their second year of Middle School.” “What, you guys knew since middle school,” they say in shock. “Did anyone else of the generation of Miracles present in Middle School,” they asked. Kuroko responds “Well I presented in my first year of middle school and Murasaikbara presented near the end of our third year of Middle School.” “What’ they say in shock. “You presented in your first year of Middle School!” they said to Kuroko. Someone else asked, “What did you two percent as?” Kuroko responds “We both presented as Alphas.” “Actually,” said Midorima, “We all presented as Alphas except for Akashi. Aomine presented as an alpha near the beginning of his first year of high school. I on the other hand presented near the end of my first year of high school. In Kise’s case, he presented as alpha at the beginning of his second year of high school.” They are all shocked so everyone “Except from Akashi, every other generation of Miracles presented as an alpha.” Another one said, “I'm still confused, how did you present in your first year of middle school Kuroko?” “Can I tell them Kurokocchi?” ask Kise excitedly. Kuroko responded in his usual tone “Fine.” “Yay,” he says excitedly. “Kurokocchi is actually from the Kamiyama family and they usually present in elementary school but he was a late bloomer in his family.” “What,” Riko says in shock. “Why didn't you tell us Kuroko?” “So last name is not Kuroko then it's Kamiyama.” says the team. “Why do they call you Kuroko?” Kuroko responds in his usual tone “Well it’s my mother's maiden name so when they sign me up for school. We used her maiden name so people wouldn't automatically know I come from the Kamiyama family.” “Don't ignore my question” says Riko “Why didn't you tell us?” Tetsuya responds in his usual tone “You didn't ask so.” “Do you have to be asked for you to tell us everything,” Riko said angrily. “So Akashi the captain of the generation of Miracles is the only omega and non Alpha of the generation of Miracles and the Phantom Sixth Man is actually from the famous Kamiyama family, give me a minute to process,” they said. “I have a question. Do the generation of Miracles know who Akashi was marked by?” All of the generation of Miracles Point towards Kuroko and Tetsuya said “I'm the one who marked him.” Riko asked, “Can omegas even marry into the Kamiyama family?” Tetsuya responded, as usual, “Rule was changed 21 years ago where they allowed it. Actually, my mother is an Omega.” “So it was changed 21 years ago?” “Yeah,” Kuroko responded. “It was changed 2 years before my mom and dad got married and three years before me and my twin sister were born.” “What do you have a sister?” Kuroko responded, “Yes she actually attends Rakuzen.”Some of the members of Rakuzen ask, “If your sister attends Rakuzen why don't you?” He responds “Actually, all the generations of Miracles were planning on attending Rakuzen until we all started to separate. So Akashi told us, we all had to go to a different high school, but most people from Teiko ended up going to Rakuzen. Since my sister went on a two-year world tour and Rakuzen was the only one that allowed her to do the classes online and count her credit so that's why she attends Rakuzen because normally we always went to the same school.” “What your sister went on tour. She would have to be a famous singer or something?” Tetsuya responded “Yes, she actually is. Have you ever heard of the famous singer Keiko?” They responded, “Yes, she's also doing some acting, modeling and I think it was animation?” “Keiko is actually my sister. Here's a picture of me and Keiko wearing our Teiko school uniforms,” he says showing them. “What,” they say in shock, “Your sister is that famous singer.” “Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can find her at Rakuzen. She goes by the name Kuroko Keiko there.” They ask “So your sister uses your mother's maiden name as well?” Tetsuya responds “Yes.” They are about to go back to some more light-hearted banter when the coach says “Time to start running up the mountains you have to be there in 2 hours or you don't get any lunch.”They'll say “What,” in shock. They all grab their running shoes and run outside. They hope that they make it time in to get to have lunch.

3 days later, Akashi is finally going to be joining them for the rest of the camp which is a week left. Akashi arrived late on the third day right after training had just ended and he was met with a very mad-looking Tetsuya waiting for him. Seijuro asks “Why are you mad?” “You should know. You went to basketball practice and I told you not to.” Seijuro responds “I'm sorry.” Tetsuya doesn’t accept the apology and walks off mad. When Akashi gets inside, he sees the rest of the generation of Miracles. “Hi,” he says. They don't respond. “Don’t tell me that you're mad at me too.” “How do you figure that,” they said. “Akashicchi shouldn't have done that,” Kise says right before they walk off. After that Akashi sees his teammates from Rakuzen. The coach wonders why he looks upset. He asked, “Why are you upset?” He responds “It's nothing, it's just all the generation of Miracles are mad at me.” The coach responds “Well you've probably had them worried when they found out that you collapsed. Also, I think they're just being very protective since you're the only Omega of the generation of Miracles.” “I guess I'm going to have to get used to you knowing the truth about me being an Omega,” he said in response. “That's why you shouldn't have lied to us. If I would have known you just mated, I wouldn't have let you practice.” Akashi decides to join the rest of the teams for dinner. He sits alone because the generation of Miracles is mad at him.


	8. Omega's Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Akashi wakes up hoping that he can smooth things over with the generation of Miracles so they'll start talking to him again. They are still mad at him because he went to practice when he knew his mate Mark was setting. Also sometimes he wishes that they weren't as protective but I guess that's what you would have to expect since he's the only Omega. As he was walking to breakfast he saw Tetsuya and he said “Please talk to me, please” but Tetsuya just ignores him and keeps walking. This goes on for the rest of the day with all the generation of Miracles pretending that he doesn't exist.

The next morning Akashi wakes up hoping that he can smooth things over with the generation of Miracles so they'll start talking to him again. They are still mad at him because he went to practice when he knew his mate Mark was setting. Also sometimes he wishes that they weren't as protective but I guess that's what you would have to expect since he's the only Omega. As he was walking to breakfast he saw Tetsuya and he said “Please talk to me, please” but Tetsuya just ignores him and keeps walking. This goes on for the rest of the day with all the generation of Miracles pretending that he doesn't exist. Riko asked Tetsuya, “Why aren't you talking to Akashi aren't you his Alpha?” Tetsuya responds in his usual tone, “I told him not to go to practice while it was setting and he still did. So I'm mad at him right now. When I'm mad, I can't control myself very well so I'm afraid if I interact with him too much I may accidentally use my powers and hurt him.” “What powers?” Riko asks. Tetsuya responded “Everyone of the six families has the power to turn their presence into physical chains. As well as force people to submit. We can also dominate someone and control how they think and if I let my Powers fully unrestrained I could technically cover the entire country of Japan. Also, we can suppress our scent and presence as an alpha. We can control when we go into a rut except for the first time it's basically the rite of passage for the six families.” “What,” Rico says in shock, “You can control when you go into rut.” Tetsuya responded “Yes, you cannot force any members of the six families into a rut. I could technically be around an Omega in heat and be unaffected.” “Those are only the basic Powers there are more advanced ones you can learn but those are just the tip of the iceberg,” Tetsuya says. Riko asks, “What other powers are there?” “Well I don’t know because most of the more advanced Powers you have to at least be 19 to unlock and there is another Power but you can only unlock once you have a child of your own,” Tetsuya said. “So there's a power that you can only once have a child of your own?” Rico asks Confused. Tetsuya responds in his usual tone, “Well the power is very incredible. I did see my father use it once but you can only use it once you have a child. My father did say though that if you have a child with an omega you can use the power while the Omega is pregnant.” Riko said, “Seriously so if Akashi was pregnant you could use that power.” Tetsuya responded, “Yes but my family has a rule you have to both be 18 when you conceive a child or you have to get an abortion.” “What,” Riko says, “Do you know why you have to both be 18.” Tetsuya responded, “No I do not know the reason but Akashi won't be 18 until December so.” 

They do not know but Seijuro’s father is listening to the conversation. Seijuro’s father sits there shocked finding out that if Seijuro conceives a child before he is 18, he'll be forced to get an abortion. Seijuro’s father wants an heir as soon as possible that is an alpha but the Kamiyama family is powerful and he could not defy them even if he wanted to. He understands now why Tetsuya was so cautious about getting Seijuro pregnant because he doesn't want to put him through having to do an abortion. He is also surprised that his son did not tell him about it. Seijuro's father goes off to find Seijuro and asks him why he did not tell him about this? When Seijuro’s father finds him. He asked him, “Why didn't you tell me that if you conceive a child before your 18th birthday you'd be forced to get an abortion?” Seijuro sits there shocked not knowing what to say. Seijuro’s father says “answer me.” Seijuro says “I didn't think you would understand if I told you.” “What do you mean you didn't think I'd understand you know I want you to have a child and if you got pregnant now you would have to give it up.” Seijuro responded, “Sorry father.” Seijuro's father says “As soon as you turn 18 I'm going to make sure you get pregnant. This is your punishment for not telling.” “But father,” Seijuro says. “But nothing I'm leaving,” he responded. 

Right after he leaves, Seijuro is crying, not knowing what to do he doesn't want to have a child right when he's old enough to. A couple of minutes later Tetsuya is walking by and sees Seijuro crying and can't bear to ignore him any longer. Tetsuya walks over and asks “What's wrong. Why are you crying?” “Tetsuya,” Seijuro said in shock, “I thought you were ignoring me.” Tetsuya responded, “I can't just ignore you when you're crying like this. What happened?” Seijuro says “My father found out the truth about the rule that I can't have a child until I'm 18 and he was so mad he said as soon as I'm 18 he's going to make sure I get pregnant.” “What,” Tetsuya says “Why would he say something like that?” Seijuro responded “I don't know? I don't know?” Tetsuya says “Stop crying, when I became your Alpha, I promise that I would protect you.” Tetsuya said, “Let's go find the rest of the generation of Miracles.” Tetsuya grabs Seijuro’s hand and goes to look for the rest of the generation of Miracles.

When they find the rest of the generation of Miracles they wonder why Akashi is crying. Midorima asks “Why are you crying?” Tetsuya responds “That his father learned the truth about the rule about having to both be 18,” says while trying to comfort Seijuro. “And he is trying to forcibly get him pregnant as soon as he's old enough.” Kise says “What,” in shock. Aomine says “Can I punch him?” Murasakibara says in anger “Aka-chin father is cruel.” Midorima asks “Do you have any ideas of what to do Kuroko?” Tetsuya responds “I don't have any ideas yet but let's meet up at my house as soon as this training camp is over. We can have a sleepover. I don't think it's a good idea to let Akashi go back to his father right this second.” They all agree. Kise said, “Yay, we get to go to Kurokocchi's house!”

When they get back to the rest of the group. The coach from Rakuzen sits there shocked wondering ‘Why Akashi is crying?’ The first one to say something was Rico “What happened? Why is Akashi crying?” Midorima responds “It's nothing.” The coach from Rakuzen said “It's definitely not nothing. Akashi is crying. It had to be something.” Kuroko responded, “Let’s not talk about it.” “So something did happen,” Riko says “Tell us” Midorima responds “It's just personal we do not want to talk about it.” “What do you mean it's personal? Why would he be crying?” said the coach from Rakuzen. Kise says “Akashichi’s father is cruel.” Aomine said, “Shut up Kise, we're not talking about it.” The coach from Rakuzen says “So this has something to do with Akashi’s father.” Murasakibara says “It just happened when Akashi's father learned the truth about something and...” “That's enough,” midorima said “We are not talking about it.” Rakuzen’s coach said, “You're not leaving until you tell me what's going on.” Akashi is sitting there crying being comforted by Kuroko and says “I'll tell you,” he says through his tears. The rest of the generation of Miracles are shocked. Rakuzen’s coach says “So what happened?” Akashi replies still crying “My father learned that the Kamiyama family has a rule that you cannot conceive a child until you are both 18. My father was mad at me and as punishment for not telling him about this as soon as I'm 18 he's going to make sure I get pregnant.” They all sit there and shock. Rakuzan’s coach says “So basically your father is punishing you for not telling him by forcibly getting you pregnant.” Akashi responds “Yes” while still crying and hugging Kuroko. Riko said, “That's really messed up.” Someone else asked, “What are you planning on doing about it?” Tetsuya responds comforting Seijuro “We're not sure yet but we still have about 10 months until he turns 18 so we have plenty of time to think of something.” A teammate from Rakuzan asks “What happens if you conceive a child before you're 18?” Tetsuya responded, “That you will be forced to get an abortion.” Riko says “The Kamiyama family is very strict.” Tetsuya responded, “No, they only have a few major rules but besides that, you can basically do anything you want. Although they do have a lot of traditions, you have to follow when you are dealing with the other families, but there are only two meetings with the families a year. So most of the time you don't have to follow all the traditions” Riko asked, “What are all the traditions?” Tetsuya responds “Well most of them are just about being polite but there is a handful like all omegas have to wear a shawl when doing any event with the families or any meetings with businesses, but they don't have to wear them when they're at home or when they're doing school or work, they only do it during events.” Riko says “Oh that's interesting!” Tetsuya responded “Actually my mother usually just carries one around in her purse. In case she needs it but most of the time she doesn't wear it. Wears it maybe five or six times a year or when she joins a meeting with my father.” Riko responded, “I thought there are only two big meetings of the families.” Tetsuya says “Yes, there is but they're special meetings like all the next generation of the families have a few meetings per year. There's also sometimes there's an emergency meeting they might call. There's sometimes a grand ball where you're supposed to dress up as well. Even other times when the younger generation of Alphas decide to just throw a giant party cuz they're bored and invite every other alpha from their generation.” Riko asks “So do you go to a lot of parties?” Kuroko responds "Well yes, it's one of the rules, where you're not allowed to turn down an invitation from one of the other six families for a party.” Seijuro asks “Why don't you ever bring me to some of those parties?” Tetsuya responded “You only can go to the parties after you've been marked and formally introduced at one of the two big meetings out of a year and then you can attend any of the other smaller ones. Also, you have to have at least been Mark for over a month before you can attend one of the big ones.” Seijuro’s response “So I have to be introduced formally before I can attend any of the parties with you. Also when is the next big one?” Tetsuya responds “In 2 months.” Riko said, “You can finish this later it's getting late we should go to sleep training to be tough tomorrow.”Everyone goes to their rooms to go to sleep.


	9. Molestation University

Next week when training camp from hell is finally over. They are walking into the Kamiyama mansion, and they say “How are we even supposed to relax? I can barely even walk.” Tetsuya says “Let's go up to my room this way.” When they all walk into his room, they say “Your room is massive.” “Actually this is only a part of my room. This is what you can see. There is a mini library and there's a mini heat room in here as well I have an office. I also have a full-size basketball court and as well I also have a stargazing area too. Also, don't forget the mass of the closet.” Aomine says “What do you have a full-size basketball court in your room?” Tetsuya says “Yeah, here it is,” says opening a door to a full-size basketball court.” Midorima asks “Why don't we just come here instead of meeting out at the street basketball court?” Tetsuya responds “You guys never asked.” “Kurokochi,” Kise says excitedly “Can we have a tour of your room?” Tetsuya says “Yes, what do you want to see first?” Midorima speaks up “Can we see your library?” Tetsuya says “Yes, follow me,” they follow him to the library. “This is the library.” “Kurokochi, this is about the size of a public library! Why'd you call it a mini?” Kise said shock. Tetsuya responded, “Compared to the main library in the Mansion it's small.” Tetsuya asked, “What do you want to see next?” Akashi speaks up “You said there was a mini heat room in here. Why do you have one when you're an alpha?” Tetsuya responds “Well it is for a mate, my family planned ahead by installing one as soon as they knew I was in Alpha, so it is for you,” he says, nudging Akashi. Akashi sits there trying not to blush. “This way, here it is,” Tetsuya says opening a room “This is pretty big for being a mini heat room,” says Murasakibara lazily. “Kurokochi, can we see the stargazing area next?” Kise asked excitedly. Tetsuya says “Yes.” They walk over to his bed, and he pulls out a remote and presses a button, then the platform starts to move. Kise asks “What's going on?” Midorima says to realize it, “Why is your bed rising on a platform?” 2 minutes later they arrived, and they saw a giant area with the bed that just rose. Tetsuya says “This is the stargazing area. I have a button that raises the platform of my bed to here. There is a small elevator if you just don't want to bring the full bed up here.”

Once they get back down, Aomine asks “Can we play some basketball?” and Akashi says “I don't think that's a good idea we could barely walk from that training camp, and you want to play more?”  
Tetsuya suggests “Why don't we watch a movie or something I have a movie theater in here.” “What, why didn't you say that when we were doing a tour of your room, Kurokochi?” Kise asked. “Well, it's just where my couch you press a button and the projector screen popped out,” Tetsuya responds. Midorima says “That's a smart idea not to do anything too physical activities right after intense training camp. Maybe we can do it tomorrow.” They all sit down to watch a movie, a couple of hours later Murasakibara and Akashi have fallen asleep. Midorima says “That was a good movie. Murasakibara and Akashi fell asleep. Now should we talk about what we're going to do?” Tetsuya says “Yes, let's go to my office,” said putting a blanket on the two of them. He said, “Here it is.” “This is a pretty big office,” Kise says excitedly. Midorima says “Be quiet Kise. You don't want to wake them up.” Tetsuya Closes the door “You don't have to worry when the door is closed this room is soundproof so what should we do?” Aomine says “Why can't we just beat him up?” Midorima says “That's the only idea a barbarian will come up with.”

Right when they are discussing what they're planning on doing. Murasakibara and Akashi wake up. Akashi asks “Do you know where the others went?” Murasakibara responds lazily “I don't know aka-chin.” Akashi decides to get up and look for them, he walks around the room, and then he finds a door that they had not seen on tour. He so Creaks the door open and hears “So what are we going to do?’ Tetsuya responded “We could always just do the extreme case rule.’ Midorima says “We should consider other options before we try that, but that is a good backup.” Tetsuya says I could get my sister to keep an eye on him, she does go to Rakuzen.” Kise says “That smart, Kurokochi.” Midorima says, “So we're just going to keep tabs on him should I text the main Alpha group chat with our plan. We also probably forgot to Lupin Murasakibara, but it's his fault for falling asleep, we are only trying to find a movie that was long and boring so Akashi would fall asleep.” Kise asked, “So how are we supposed to do or use the emergency rule or just keep tabs on him forever.” Tetsuya says “Well we could always sneakily try to put him on birth control or something.” Aomine asks “How would you even sneak to put someone on birth control?” “Well, we could always get Akashi to agree and just sneak in a supply of birth control and make sure he stays on it until 19, so his father can't get him pregnant.” Midorima says “Well if he figures out he's on birth control so help me. He would be super mad at him. Also, I think he'll just keep trying and trying, and if they go to the doctors. The doctor could tell him that his son had been on birth control. There have to be other options.” Kise says “Why don't we just abduct him?” Aomine said, “So your plan is just to abduct him and keep him away from his father forever.” Kise said “Yes.” Aomine says, “That a stupid plan, and he wouldn't be able to go to school like that. “Maybe his father will just come down after a little while,” Kise said. “Have you met his father? He doesn’t know what the word calm even means?” Aomine said. “Maybe we could try to make Akashicchi’s father forget about it,” Kise said. Tetsuya says, “I think the best option so far is just to use the emergency rule.” “That's not the best option for him,” Midorima says. “That rule allows you to forbid all contact with him and his father, but I'm pretty sure not having any of his family and his life would be a bad thing wouldn't be allowed to go home if that happens.” Tetsuya says, “But I don’t think to be forced to live here is that such a bad thing.” Midorima says “But still we need to think of a way to do that without taking him away from his home that he's lived in for most of his life.” Aomine said, “I still think the beating up options are a good idea.” Kise says, “But we have to figure out something. He's the only Omega of us, and it is our job to protect him.” Suddenly they hear the door open and Akashi says “I am not something that has to be protected!” Midorima asks “What are you talking about?” Akashi respond “Don't play dumb with me, I heard everything I opened the door.” Kise says “Eeeec Akashicchi is scary!.” Akashi runs off Tetsuya after him and finds him up in the Stargazes area. Kuroko asks “What's wrong?” Akashi responds “You should know? I'm not that weak that I can't protect or take care of myself.” Kuroko responds “It's not that you're Omega, we follow you, and we're all Alphas, so we don't think any less of you because of it but when your father made you cry like that we can't just sit there and do nothing?” Akashi responded, “Then, why do you have an alpha-only group chat?” Kuroko says “I thought you didn't hear that part. Well, Midorima is the one who came up with that idea.” Akashi asks “Why would Midorima come up with that idea?” Kuroko responds “You remember the College you pick, that you wanted us all to go, so we can meet back up?” Akashi sponge “Yes, what does that have to do with it? Also, I remember you guys are super against it.” Kuroko responds “Well Midorima heard rumors about the school, so we decided to make a group chat to look into it and what we found is that the coach has allegedly assaulted many Omega athletes and believes that Omega athletes should not even exist.” Akashi asks “What, why have I not heard of this, so why didn't you tell me this?” Kuroko responds “Well they've never been able to concretely prove it. The only people that said that happened were the victims that he made sure to leave no visible evidence but since I come from the Kamiyama family I managed to get to talk to a few of them directly. Do you remember the famous Omega basketball star that didn’t play basketball for a couple of years before?” Akashi responds “Yes, but he worked with him.” Kuroko responds “Yes, but he didn’t play and said that he had sexually harassed him, but there was no proof. Besides, the coach never let him play and all the time he was at that place he didn't play in a single game.” Akashi said “Why don't you just tell me this information? Then, I wouldn't have wanted us to go to that college.” Kuroko responds “We were planning on telling you as soon as we found a school that did not have anything against Omega players. Which was a lot harder to find than we anticipated. We did find one school that had a good basketball team that allowed Omega Players. We were actually planning on talking about it, but then the whole incident with your father happens, and as well you went to practice when you knew your mate Mark was setting.” Kuroko says “That explains everything?” Akashi responds “Yes, let's go back and make sure you let me into these conversations next time. Also, get rid of your all Alpha group chat.” They decide to start to head back.

Once they were back Midorima said “Your back.” Akashi says “I want you to delete the alpha-only group chat.” Kise says, “But we are…….” Midorima says “Shut up, we're not talking about it.” Akashi says “Are you talking about the college that I wanted us to go to that had the coach that sexually assaulted Omegas?” Midorima looks at Kuroko and says “You told him?” Kuroko says “In my defense, he was wondering why it was created, so I just told him.” Akashi asked, “What was the college that you found that you liked anyway?” Kise says excitedly “I have the flyer for it in my back I'm going to go grab it,” running off. They end up spending the night trying to come up with ideas and talking about the college they would like to go to next year before they all fall asleep on the floor on the couch and just all over the floor an hour after they fall asleep some maids of the Manor come inside and put them on futons and put Tetsuya and Akashi into Tetsuya’s bed.


End file.
